


Hallelujah

by BabyG222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyG222/pseuds/BabyG222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During some downtime in the bunker, Sam, Dean and Cas stumble on a room with a grand piano in it. Cas takes special interest in the piano and plays it when he “thinks” no one is around but Dean has heard him on several occasions. That is until after a stressful hunt Dean walks into something unexpected. Set during Season 8 after “Freaks and Geeks” canon but turns au as Cas doesn’t run off with the Angel Tablet after the crypt scene and stays in the bunker with Dean and Sam.  Slight mentions of Kevin and Crowley. Song based on: Plead the Fifth (Dean’s Lullaby) by: Steph Vocals by: Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I don’t want money or goods or your first born for this story. For Entertainment Purposes Only. Thanks!

It was a quiet day in the Men of Letters bunker as Sam, Dean and Castiel sat in the library relaxing. Sam was on his laptop trying to find a case for them to work while Kevin translates the second trial from the Demon Tablet.

Dean casually skimming through a “Busty Asian Beauties” magazine and Castiel was looking over some files he found interesting and possibly beneficial, as he put it. Sam looked up from the laptop screen and gave Dean a disgusted annoyed look, “Dude, can you look at your porn somewhere else?”

Dean glanced up and shot his brother a cocky smile, “Sam, you know I just read the articles.”

Dean chuckled to himself and set the magazine down on the table as Sam rolled his eyes. He got up from the old wooden chair and stretched, hearing his back crack a bit and strolled over to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

Popping the tops off as he walked back over, Dean set a beer in front of his brother and the Angel. Castiel looked up just long enough to silently thank Dean and take a small sip of the drink he was starting to become quite fond of before returning back to the stack of files that were laid out in front of him.

Sam shut his laptop, fed up with not finding a damn thing, and took a long swig of his beer while glancing at his brother, “ _There he goes again, staring at Cas. I wish they would just tell each other already, this is getting ridiculous_ ” Sam thought as he watched Dean gaze at Cas like a love sick puppy.

 “Ah-hem, so…” Sam started to say, trying to end this uncomfortable moment.

Dean snapped out of his totally not eye-fucking Cas moment and glanced over at his brother, “Yeah, um, I’m bored out of my fucking mind here. Find anything on the net?” Sam shifted uncomfortably, trying not to notice the slight blush on Dean’s face, “No, it’s weird though, it’s like everything has gone silent since I started the trials.”

He thought for a moment then turned his head towards Castiel, “Hey Cas, anything going down on Angel radio?” Castiel barely looked up from his intense reading, “No, the Angels are quite silent.” Sam looked back at Dean, who in return gave him a slight shrug.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I’m sick of sitting here not doing a fucking thing. I say we go explore…” Dean took a swig of his beer.

“I bet these Men of dead guys have some awesome shit around here.” Sam once again rolled his eyes at his brother, “Dude, don’t be a dick.” He sat up straighter, “but you do have a point. There is some pretty cool stuff around here.” They both looked over at Castiel, who was still reading.

Sam gave Dean a knowing look, silently having a conversation with his brother. “ _You do it, Dean_.” Sam’s eyes darted from Dean to Castiel.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, looking from him to Castiel then back again. “ _Why do I have to always do it?”_ Sam let out a small sigh and shot Dean a bitch face. “ _Don’t make me say it Dean_.”

Dean quickly turned his head trying to hide the slight pink tint on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before turning towards Castiel, “Um, hey Cas, wanna come with me and Sammy to go look around the bunker?” Castiel looked up at Dean and slightly tilted his head in confusion, “Dean, do you not remember the layout of the bunker?”

 Dean just stared at Castiel, lost in his thoughts, “ _Oh God, why does he have to look at me like that…he even tilted his head in that oh-my-fucking-God adorable way. Those blue eyes…fuck…shit, Sam is looking at me now too…I have to say something_ ”

Dean shifted slightly, looking down at his now empty beer and let out a small laugh. “No Cas, I remember but this place is so freakin’ huge that there must be some rooms that we have yet to find.” Castiel stared at Dean for a second but then nodded his head in acceptance.

He set the folder on the table, finished the rest of his beer and stood up waiting for Dean to do the same. Dean turned and looked back at Sam who gave him a shrug and stood up too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own anything.

“I feel like Scooby Doo in some spooky house right now.”

Dean laughed as they walked down a hall testing door handles to see which are unlocked. Cas looked over at him in a perplexed way. “Dean, how could you possibly feel like a large canine with a speech problem?” Dean looked over at Sam and busted out laughing.

“Cas, he meant that this is similar to being investigators who are exploring a creepy house. It’s just an expression” Sam explained as his brother tried to regain his composure. Cas raised one eyebrow and made an OH expression but Sam thought he maybe was still confused but left it at that when the door handle his hand was on opened.

The room was dark and could use a good dusting but looked like a normal room except for something large covered by a sheet in the center of the room. Sam reached for the light switch and flicked it on as Dean and Cas slowly walked in.

“Fuck, for being ancient those lights are bright,” Dean exclaimed as he shield his eyes. Cas, being an Angel, was unaffected by the sudden light change and walked towards the large object and slowly pulled off the sheet.

Underneath was a vintage looking piano. “This big of a room for a fucking piano, those dead guys had some fucked up priorities.” Dean said as he gestured towards the large wooden piano.

Sam walked over to it to get a better look, “Dean, this is a 1956 Steinway M Grand piano and by the looks of it in practically mint condition.” Sam exclaimed in an excited geeky manner.

“Well, look at you, Mister Pianist…ha-ha pianist.”

Sam shot Dean a look as he laughed at his own joke. Cas on the other hand was quiet and slowly running his hand over the smooth wood like it was something precious and fragile.

Dean looked up as the gesture caught his eye, “ _Fuck…does he have to move his hand that slow. I wonder what it would be like if he slowly ran his hands around my…fuck no…stop that Dean_ ”

He thought as he tried to ignore the tightness slowly growing in his jeans. “I bet if it is in this kind of physical condition it probably still works too.” Sam said as he too watched Cas delicately touch the piano.

Cas’ fingers slowly came to rest on one of the keys and he pressed down, a small delicate tone echoed in the room indicating Sam was right. “Well whoopee fucking ding dong dee Sam, it’s just a damn piano. Let’s go get something to eat since this was a total bust.” Dean started to walk out of the room but looked back at Cas, “ _hmm…I wonder if angels even know about musical instruments?_ ” “Dean, this wasn’t a total bust. I’m going to look up how much a Steinway, this old and in such great condition, is worth.” Sam said as he walked past his brother and back towards the library. “Hey, if money is involved then fuck yeah.” Dean called after his brother.

He turned back around to see Castiel still looking at the piano, “ _I wonder what he is thinking…?_ ” He snapped out of his thought when Cas turned and their eyes locked.

“ _Fuck me…_ ”

Dean shook his head and said as nonchalantly as he possibly could, “Come on buddy, I know you don’t have to eat but some of us need to.”

Cas turned back to the piano, giving it one last glance before nodding and walking out of the room with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean turned over and looked at the clock next to his bed.

“ _3:30 am, are you fucking kidding me._ ”

He woke up from a wonderful dream involving two blondes and a blindfold to some soft noises coming from outside his room.

When his brain finally connected he quickly grabbed the 9mm under his pillow and slowly crept towards his door. Putting his ear to the door, he listened to the noise. It didn’t sound like the smashing and crashing of a big bad, it was more of a soft melody.

“ _What the fuck?_ ”

Dean thought as he slowly opened his door and walked down the hall towards the noise, gun still ready, just in case. He peeked into Sam’s room but found him sprawled out snoring. “ _Not Sam, hmmm…I wonder…_ ”

The noise got louder as he approached a door, “ _Isn’t this the room we found earlier?_ ” he thought as he slowly reached for the handle but he stopped he recognized the sound.

Someone was playing the piano, specifically someone was playing Beethoven. Unknown to Sam, Dean did listen to some classical “artsy” music, as he calls it, from time to time. But this piece he couldn’t place. He turned the handle slowly and opened the door as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t disturb whoever it was playing.

When the door was just barely cracked he peered in and the sight almost literally took his breath away. There seated on the old wooden bench was Castiel, trench coat lying beside him and his dress shirt sleeves slightly rolled up. His head was bent down as his fingers danced over the keys like they were magical. “ _Holy mother of God...Cas can play the piano…._ ”

The melody was soft, almost angelic. Dean stood there in shock not knowing what to do; he defiantly didn’t want to interrupt or embarrass Cas. So he slowly backed up just leaving the door barely cracked and sat down against the wall and just listened.

He would never admit it out loud, like a lot of other things, but Cas could really play beautifully. He tilted his head back as another melody began to play.

This one he actually did know, Fur Elise, also a Beethoven piece. It was somewhat calming; he would have fallen back to sleep if he hadn’t been aware of who was playing. Dean closed his eyes and imagined Cas, how his fingers danced over the keys. How his blue eyes would probably be closed just like his own, taking in the peaceful sound.

He sat there for what seemed like hours just listening to Cas play when he heard the bench scrap along the floor. “ _Oh, shit…_ ” Dean thought as he jumped up and practically tip-toe ran down the hall. He peered around the corner just as Cas walked out of the room,

“ _oh now he puts on that stupid trench coat._ ” Dean rolled his eyes at the thought as Cas strolled towards the kitchen to start coffee.

Dean turned around, back to the wall, “ _Fuck, that was close._ ” He gave himself a few minutes, figuring he might as well act like he just woke up since it was probably like 5:00 am and far too late to go back to sleep. Once he got back to his room and changed, he looked at himself in the mirror, “ _okay, now just act like nothing even happened. You can do this Dean. You didn’t hear anything._ ”

After giving himself a smile he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Cas was at the kitchen table reading some book he had found as the coffee finished brewing. “Morning Cas,” Dean said as he walked over and grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee. “Morning Dean, you’re up early.” Dean turned around giving Cas a small smile, “Couldn’t sleep so I figured might as well get a jump on the day.” Cas looked him over and Dean almost thought he was caught but then he just nodded and went back to reading.

“ _Fuck, that was close…Come on Dean…get a grip_ ” Dean thought as he brought the steaming cup to his lips and reached for the newspaper.

Roughly about a half hour later, Sam came walking in rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Morning Sam, did you sleep well?” Cas asked when Sam walked over and grabbed a mug and poured coffee for himself. “Yeah, but I had a strange dream.”

He turned and pulled out a chair. “There was this music just constantly playing in the background.”

Dean whipped his head around just in time to see Cas’ eyes get a bit wider.

“Music huh…” Dean asked as casual as he could. “Yeah, but it was like it was hardly there, I could just barely make it out, sounded…classical” Cas’ cheeks started to turn slightly pink but before he could say anything Dean spoke up, “probably something you had before bed. I get some fucked up dreams when I drink whiskey, sexy ones when it’s beer.” He gave his brother a cocky smile.

“Dean, you’re disgusting.” Sam said while reaching for the other half of the paper. Dean glanced over at Cas, who was visibly calming down.

“ _Don’t worry Cas; it’s just our little secret._ ” He thought as he hid a grin behind his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Every night thereafter, at about 3:30 am, Dean would sneak out of his room and crack the door to that room just to hear Castiel play. Yeah, he was usually tired as hell every morning and, if he would admit it, more irritable than usual but it was worth it just to listen to that wonderful sound.

He learned that Castiel liked the classics, Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, and even Chopin. Each piece was done flawlessly like he was hearing it from the composers themselves. Every once in a while he would hear him hum along with whatever piece he was playing at the time.

“ _I wonder if he can sing too..._ ” Dean thought once.

The more and more he heard Castiel play the more he felt like he was finally getting to know him. Not like getting to know an Angel of the Lord but more of a person, well as much of a person as an Angel can be. But that all came to end when one morning while Sam was on his laptop.

“Hey, check this out, looks like we might have something here.”

Dean looked up from his bacon and eggs, “yeah? Like what?” He strolled over to his brother with a slice of bacon in his hand. “It looks like something is going down in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. Sounds like a vengeful spirit.” Dean took a bite of his bacon, “So a salt and burn, sounds pretty simple.”

Sam looked up, “yeah, so I figure we could pack up and leave after breakfast and be there by sunset. It shouldn’t take more than a few days.”

Dean glanced over at Cas.

He has been growing fond of his late night “concerts” but a few days wouldn’t be so bad. “Sure we can do that. Hey Cas, how about you hold down the fort while we are gone?” Cas looked up from his book and cocked his head, “Dean, I am well aware that due to my grace I am quite physically powerful but I do not think I could possibly hold down a whole fort, besides, what could we possibly gain from holding down a fort?”

Dean damn near choked on his coffee, “Cas, no I didn’t mean…”

He had to stop mid sentence as laughter bubbled up. “Cas, Dean meant stay here and make sure the bunker is safe.” Sam jumped in because his brother obviously couldn’t contain himself. Cas scrunched up his eyebrows, “Okay, surely I am capable of making sure the bunker is safe.”

Dean finally calmed down enough to finish his coffee and stand up walking towards his room to pack. As he passed Castiel he put his hand on his shoulder and still chuckling,

“What would I ever do without you.”

Cas glanced at the hand on his shoulder, “You would probably die a lot more Dean.” Dean busted out laughing again as his hand slid off Cas’ shoulder,

“Oh my God Cas, that’s just…fuckin’ awesome.” And with that he headed off to his room to pack for the hunt.

Cas looked over at Sam, “I don’t see how my father has anything to do with this.” Sam sighed, “Don’t mind him Cas, it’s just Dean being Dean. He doesn’t mean to be an ass, well not all the time.”

Cas looked towards the hallway where Dean had just disappeared down, “I’m aware of that Sam,” he said with his eyebrows still scrunched. Sam got up and put his coffee mug in the sink to be washed and walked down to his room to get packed as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was rummaging through his dresser absentmindedly humming to himself as Sam walked past to his room. He stopped when he recognized the song.

Sam cocked his eyebrow and lean against the door frame, “Fur Elise?” Dean spun around, “What?” Sam chuckled, “You were humming Fur Elise”

Dean’s eyes grew wide and he turned back around to hide the slight tint in his cheeks, “ _Fuck..._ ” Sam narrowed his eyes, “when did you become a fan of Beethoven, Dean?”

“S _hit…come on Dean…you can swing this_ ”

Dean turned slightly to face his brother. “Um, well you know, it’s a classic Sam. Everyone knows Beethoven.” Sam laughed, “Dean, the only Beethoven you would know is on four legs and barks.” This time it was Dean’s turn to shoot Sam the bitch face and flip him off. “Ha-ha, funny Sam, but I know more than you think. I’m very in touch with my classical side.” Dean wasn’t aware that right as he said that Castiel came walking down the hallway, “I wasn’t aware that you liked classical music Dean.”

Dean’s eyes suddenly got bigger and his cheeks started to heat up once again. “ _Fuck...fuck...fuck_ ”

He turned his back to the door to regain himself, “Well yeah Cas, as I told dipshit here; everyone knows Beethoven.” He said pointing his thumb towards Sam, who was already walking away laughing to himself. “I guess so Dean, but why did Sam say you only know Beethoven as having four legs and barks? Surely, you know that Beethoven was a human with two legs and speaks actual words.” Dean sighed and turned, “Yes Cas, I know Beethoven has two legs. Sam was just being an ass.” Cas seemed to accept that and walked down to Sam’s room to ask him a question before they left.

Dean finished putting the last of his stuff into his bag and sat on his bed, “ _Fuck my life…that could have ended up really bad._ ” He pulled himself together and lifted up his bag and started walking towards the door.

After what seemed like forever, Sam finally walked out of the bunker carrying his bag while discussing something with Cas.

“Yes, but I highly doubt Crowley is that smart. There is no way he could possibly find the bunker, not to mention there are demon warding sigils all over the place. ” Cas brought his finger to his lips, “yes, you may be right Sam. I just wanted to cover all the bases before you and Dean left.” Dean looked up from the gravel road as he leaned against Baby.

His eyes locked in on Castiel’s finger on his lip as he spoke to Sam. “ _Fuck those fingers. If pureness was a form, those fingers would create it….Wait…What the fuck…that was the fruitiest thing I have ever thought._ " 

As Dean struggled in his head Sam threw his bag into the trunk of the Impala and stood by his brother as he continued to listen to Castiel. “Well, Cas we should get going if we want to make it to Manitowoc by sunset. Dean, are you ready?”

Sam looked over at Dean, who frankly looked like he was having some sort of mental meltdown. Sam snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s face, “Dean, hey Dean, are you ready to go?”

Dean snapped his head up, “huh, oh yeah, I’ve been waiting for your slow ass for like 15 minutes dude.” Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Cas, “Well, we will continue this in a few days Cas. See you later.” And with that he climbed into the Impala.

Dean clamped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and smiled,” and no wild parties while we are gone.” Cas tilted his head,

“Dean, who would I entertain while you are away?”

Dean chuckled, “Cas, expression dude,” and with that turned to get into the driver’s seat. The Impala roared to life as he started the ignition and backed up out of the makeshift driveway.

As they got onto the highway Sam looked over at Dean with a smirk, “day dreaming much Dean.”

Gripping the steering wheel a little harder Dean growled, “Shut it Sam,” Sam just laughed louder. Dean rolled his eyes, “bitch.” “Jerk,” chuckled Sam as he turned his head to look at the scenery as it rolled past.

“ _Beethoven is pretty good but I would have to say I like the Chopin piece more, wouldn’t you agree Dean_ ” Sam thought while giving a sly smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean paced back and forth, making the carpet in the shitty motel room fade. It has been a week since they had left the bunker for this “simple” vengeful spirit, which turned out to not be as simple as they thought. Manitowoc was apparently one of those small towns that really didn’t like the Feds’ getting into their business.

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Dean exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on the small table.

Sam grabbed his laptop, making sure it wouldn’t fall from the sudden gesture. “Dean, would you calm down. It’s not like we never ran into this kind of thing before. We just have to find a different way to get the burial records for Mrs. Thompson’s husband. If she won’t release them and the local sheriffs refuse to allow us in on the investigation we will just have to find another way. It’s not the end of the world.”

Dean sighed loudly and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew they would find another way, they always do; this wasn’t about that. It all started the first night they were there; they had just settled in for the night.

***Sam threw his bag on the bed closest to the door and sighed, “That drive was longer than expected.” Dean looked up from rummaging around in his bag for his toothbrush,” yeah, but we can still get a few hours in before we have to meet with the local sheriff.”

Sam glanced over at his brother as he walked into the bathroom, “True, but damn it’s nearly 12:30 am, we anticipated sundown Dean.” Dean poked his head out the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth, “Hey, it wasn’t my fault some asshat couldn’t change lanes properly.” Sam turned to dig into his bag, retrieving his sleep pants, “Yeah, well we didn’t have to stop outside of Chicago either.” Dean rinsed his mouth and walked out pointing his wet toothbrush towards Sam,

“Hey that was some of the best fucking pie ever douche weasel, not my fault you had a fucking “salad” and was content with that. I need my fucking pie.”

 Sam rolled his eyes and walked past his brother to the bathroom, “that’s not the only thing you need Dean,” he said under his breath before he closed the door.

Dean stopped mid step and turned back to look at the now closed bathroom door. “ _What the fuck?....did he just insinuate that I need…no…he couldn’t possibly know…calm down Dean…he doesn’t know shit_.”

Dean shook his head and continued walking to his bed and put away his toothbrush. He sat on the edge of his bed and slowly untied his boots, slipping them off and sliding back onto the bed. Sam walked out of the bathroom, changed into his sleep pants, and stuffed his clothes into his bag.

“So we have to be at the sheriff’s office by 8:00 am so I figured we could be up by 6:00 to have enough time to get breakfast beforehand.” Dean settled back onto his pillow, “mmmhhmm sounds good to me.” And with that, Sam crawled into bed and flipped off the light, “Goodnight Dean.” Dean just grunted a response as he slipped off to sleep.

Dean turned over and sighed when he saw the time on the clock ,” _Fuck…4:00 am_ ”

He had been tossing and turning for the past half hour. “ _This is fucking ridiculous…_ ” He finally sat up and looked over at his snoring sprawled out brother. “ _At least one of us can actually fucking sleep._ ” Dean picked up his cell phone and clicked it on, the bright light temporarily blinding him.

“ _I could just watch some videos on YouTube for awhile…yeah, that should help._ ” He reached over into his bag, pulled out his headphones and plugged them in.

Dean scrolled through some videos, mainly cat video, “ _hey, fuck it…no one will know,_ ” he chuckled but then he stumbled onto a video that made his heart skip.

Staring back at him was a video called, Beethoven-Fur Elise (60 Minutes Version).

He glanced over at Sam, “ _He would never know…right? I could just listen to it for a few minutes…yeah, just a little reminder_.”

Dean clicked on the video and his ears were suddenly flooded with the sweet soft sound he has grown to love. He closed his eyes and imagined Cas; his fingers dancing over the piano keys and his head slightly tilted downward. He couldn’t tell but he bet his eyelashes flickered with each intense key.

“ _I wonder what he is thinking about when he plays…does he think about Heaven…His brothers and sisters…me…_ ”

Dean turned over, “ _No…he couldn’t possibly be thinking about me…a fucking Angel of the Lord…and me…a low life going nowhere…yeah, fucking right._ ” He closed his eyes and just imagined what could never be a reality; slowly he faded into sleep, letting the sweet sounds take him into a wonderful dream world. ***

That was nearly 7 days ago, and every night since. Dean would wait until he heard his brother’s soft snoring then reach for his headphones and phone. He would scroll through YouTube until he found that magical music and drift off to sleep, dreaming of Cas. Of course it wasn’t exactly the same and it was driving him crazy. Dean ran his hands over his face and got back up, pacing once more.

   “Dean, what is really going on? This can’t be just because of this case.”

Sam stood up from the table and grabbed his brother’s arm. “Dean, seriously, what is going on with you? You are constantly tired, you are even more irritable than usual, and this pacing. Not to mention I find you every morning with your headphones in and your phone half hanging out of your hand. Dude, seriously what is going on?” Dean just stared at his brother for a second then yanked his arm away,

“Nothing is going on Sam. I’ve just been having trouble sleeping. And we should be back by now; this case shouldn’t be taking this fucking long.” Sam once again grabbed his brother’s arm and turned him around,

” Dean, we both know it’s not just that.”

Dean glared at Sam,” yeah, I’m sick of being in this fucking hick ass town. I’m sick of sleeping on that nasty ass bed in this fucking motel room.” Sam sighed,” Dean, it’s not even about the town or the motel room.”

Dean stomped towards his bed, throwing his arms up into the air,” then fucking tell me smart ass, what could possibly be wrong that I haven’t already said.” Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed,

” Dean, I know.” He looked up at his brother,” it’s about Cas.”

 Dean stopped mid pace and spun around facing his brother, anger flared on his face,” _he best not say what I think he going to say._ ”

Sam shook his head and sighed, “Dean, I know you miss him.” Dean glared, “fuck this, you have no idea what you are fucking talking about,” and with that stomped towards the door. “Dean, come on. Don’t be like this.”

Sam rose from the bed but his brother was already slamming the door before he could even reach the table.

“ _Shit, I really did it this time…_ ” Sam thought as he watched the tail lights of the Impala disappear


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pulled into a random gas station not too far from the motel and stomped inside, he needed something really bad right now.

He walked up to the 20 something looking brunette cashier,"pack of Marb Black 100’s please?”

Her blue eyes gazed over Dean and with a sweet smile she said,” sure Sugar, anything else I could get you tonight?” Dean glanced over at the lighter display and grabbed a random one,” yeah, this too.”

She rang him up and slid his change into his hand bending over way more than she need to, her ample cleavage pushing up towards him,” have a wonderful night Sweetie.” Dean just smiled and walked out, ignoring her obvious attempt.

He slid back into the driver’s seat and started the ignition, no matter how bad he needed it; smoking in Baby was a big hell no.

He pulled off the highway into some park and killed the engine. Climbing out of the Impala and sliding onto the hood, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the pack of cigarettes he had just bought.

It had been years since he last had one but right now he didn’t care. He packed them and pulled one out, flipping it over and sliding it back in. “ _Gotta have the lucky,_ ” he chuckled to himself. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the random lighter, turned it over and busted out laughing.

“ _You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,_ ” he thought.

There on the lighter, surrounded by blue “light”, was a pair of black Angel wings. He threw his head back, “Are you fucking kidding me right now,” he exclaimed to the deserted park.

After a few more chuckles, Dean regained himself and took a cigarette out and lit it, taking in its smooth flavor. “ _Fuck yeah; this is exactly what I need._ ” The glow of the embers twinkled in the darkness of the night as he leaned back against the windshield, letting the nicotine numb the events of earlier.

“ _Sam has no fucking idea what he is talking about._ ” He thought as he turned the cigarette around absentmindedly looking at the embers.

“ _Not everything is about fucking Cas…hmmm…fucking Cas…wait…no stop it Dean, this is crazy._ ”

He flicked the cigarette away and slid off the hood. “ _This is doing shit for me right now, I need…something stronger._ ”

Dean suddenly remembered something hidden in the glove compartment, in some useless manual. He practically ripped open the Impala door and fumbled through the glove compartment. Finding the rumpled manual he flipped through the pages when a small bag rolled out onto his lap.

“ _Fuck yes!_ ” Dean thought as he opened up the bag and sniffed.

Inside was a small but fat joint he ripped off some witch a few months back. “ _Now this is exactly what I need…oh baby, yes!_ ” He jumped out of the seat, closing the door behind him and climbed back onto the hood. Dean looked around quick, making sure he was really alone and reached into the bag.

Pulling out the joint and brought it to his nose, “still smells pretty damn good.” He pulled out his ironic lighter and put the joint to his lips.

The first hit was a bit messy, hadn’t smoked in a long time but by the time he got to the third hit it was as smooth as cherry pie. The effects were almost immediate, his lungs burned a bit and he was feeling lighter than air. Hell, even his eyes got that weird squinty feeling.

Dean giggled to himself, “ _Fuck my eyes feel…so…hehe…it’s like…like Cas’ eyes. All squinty and shit..hehe_ ” Dean tilted his head to the side, and said in his best Cas voice, “ I don’t understand that reference.” He busted out laughing, almost rolling off the hood.

“Stupid Cas and his stupid squinty eyes and stupid tilted head,” Dean said to himself as he rolled back up straight. “Why does he have to do that all the fucking time? Like really, all squinty and fucking cute and shit…like all the damn time.”

Dean looked up at the stars and threw his head back, “Why all fucking sexy like all the fucking time too, like seriously Cas, why are you so fuckin…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as a whoosh of wind whirled around and Cas appeared next the fender of the Impala.


	8. Chapter 8

“Dean, are you okay? Where is Sam?” Cas’ eyes were wide and he was in his fighting stance, Angel blade ready for the impending attack. Dean just looked at Castiel, mouth parted as if he just saw the most amazing thing ever but then he busted out laughing.

Cas stared at Dean in bewilderment, “Dean, why are you laughing? I don’t think impeding danger is comical.” Dean had to put his hand down to partly regain himself and to keep from sliding off the hood.

“Cas, buddy…ha-ha…it’s just me. No danger just…me and Baby and the beautiful stars. Aren’t the stars beautiful Cas?” He gave Cas a big toothy grin. “Dean, what are you talking about? Are you alright? You seem…different.”

Cas walked towards Dean and looked into his eyes. “Your eyes Dean…they’re all red and your pupils are dilated. Are you ill? I can call Sam…” Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ shoulder,

“No, Cas I’m not sick…ha-ha, this is what being fucking high off your ass looks like.” He snorted and started to slide off the hood but Cas grabbed him before he could completely fall off.

“Dean, you are on ground level and not high up on anything, well besides being on the Impala, but I don’t see how that classifies as being high on anything.”

Dean giggled again and brought his finger up and touched Cas’ nose, “Oh I most definitely am high on something…hehe, but not on Baby.” Cas watched as Dean gave him a sly odd smile, “Dean, I think I should get you back to Sam. Maybe he can figure out what is wrong...”

“Nothing is wrong with me Cas,” Dean snorted. “I am just enjoying mother nature and all of her beautiful glory.”

Cas looked Dean over, he definitely was acting out of the norm. Without even asking Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm. Suddenly they were back at the motel, standing in front of the TV.

Sam nearly fell off the bed, “Dammit Cas, what the hell?” he exclaimed. Dean stumbled backwards and fell into the TV, knocking off the antenna. “What the hell? Dean? Cas what is going on?” Sam rushed over to help his brother up.

“I heard him calling, well it was more of a sense of needing me and to Angels that’s the equivalent to praying and I assumed something was wrong so I flew to him and I found him in this state. Sam, something is wrong with his eyes, they are all red and his pupils are dilated. Do you think a demon or the spirit you are hunting did something to him?”

Dean sighed and giggled at the same time, “Cas, I fucking told you, I’m…hehe…fine.” Sam helped his brother sit on the bed and tried to assess the situation.

As soon as he looked into Dean’s eyes he knew, the smell cascading off of his jacket alone was enough to realize what was actually going on.

“Cas, I think Dean will be fine. He just…he will be fine once he sleeps it off.” Cas looked worryingly from Sam to Dean and back again. “Sam, something is seriously…” “Cas, I will take care of him. And no demon or spirit did this to him,” Sam glanced back at his stupid brother, “he did this to himself.”

     Dean was now lying back onto the bed looking at his hands like they were the first time he had ever seen them. “Alright, if you say so Sam, but call if something happens okay?” Cas looked back at Dean one last time with so much concern in his eyes but whooshed away as fast as he had came.

Sam sighed and walked over by Dean, “What the hell did you get yourself into Dean?” he said as he untied his brother’s boots.

“Sam, do you think I have big hands? Like look…they are so fucking huge…like boxing gloves.” Dean raised his arms up, “I am…the greatest.” Dean giggled as Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean…just…shut up.”

    He helped Dean get into bed and sat down on his own, just watching as his brother rolled over and softly giggled before he dozed off to sleep.

Sam ran his hands over his face, “ _fuck Dean, you really have it bad for him don’t you._ ” With one last look to make sure Dean was breathing okay, Sam climbed back into bed and flicked off the lights.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean groaned as he rolled over the next morning, “ _Fuck…my head._ ” He ran a hand over his face, wiping drool away in the process. “ _Ah fuck…drool…really dude._ ”

Dean slowly rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and glanced at himself in the mirror. “ _Fuck…that must have been some strong ass shit last night._ ” His eyes were still blood shot and his hair was sticking up in odd angles. Dean turned and twisted on the shower, “nothing a hot shower can’t fix.”

 He stripped down and stepped into the hot stream, letting it cascade over him as he placed his hands on the cold tile in front of him.

“ _Okay, so last night...I got high off my ass…Cas came…and now I’m back at the motel room with a probably very pissed off Sam._ ” Dean thought as he reached for some random motel shampoo bottle.

“ _This is fucking great…how the hell am I gonna explain this?_ ” He tried to process the situation when he heard a door slam, “ _okay, defiantly pissed off Sam._ ” He sighed as he rinsed out the overly fragrant shampoo.

He stood there for what seemed like 15 minutes trying to ponder over what he was going to say to his brother, “ _Fuck my life._ ” Dean ran his hands through his wet hair and bent down to turn the shower off. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist, “ _well, let’s get this over with._ ”

 He walked out of the steamy bathroom and strolled casually over to his duffel bag. Sam was nowhere to be seen so he quickly changed and sat on the edge of the bed, sliding his boots on. Just as he was tying the last knot the front door opened and Sam walked in holding a plastic bag and two cups of coffee.

Dean looked up as Sam set the coffees down on the small motel table and reached into the bag. He threw a prepackaged muffin at Dean and turned back to the table.

“You might want to eat that, regain some substance you lost.” Sam grumbled as he took an apple out of the bag for himself.

“Um…thanks dude,” Dean mumbled as he ripped open the package. There was an uncomfortable silence as they both ate, Dean’s anxiety rose as he watched his brother, waiting for whatever was to come.

But it never did, Sam just sat there, drinking his coffee and reading the local newspaper. Anger started to rise in Dean, “ _What the fuck?_ “ He sighed loudly and stomped over to the garbage can, throwing away his muffin wrapper.

Sam glanced up, “What?” Dean whirled around and just stared at his brother, “What yourself Sam.” Sam took a sip of his coffee and turned towards his older brother, “What do you want me to say Dean?”

Dean huffed and threw his hands up, “I don’t know, fucking yell, scold, something other than nothing. I know you know so really Sam, The silent treatment is fucking ridiculous.”   

Sam snorted, “Really Dean, I’m being ridiculous? I’m not the one who got stoned and made an ass out of myself. You had Cas pretty freaked out if I may add.” Dean sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, “I know, but he didn’t have to show up. I didn’t call him or some shit like that.”

Sam sighed and walked over to the adjacent bed. “Dean, he could sense that you….” Sam shifted as this was going to get uncomfortable. “He could sense you, I don’t know, needed him.”

Dean moved his hands and looked at Sam, “Needed him? I didn’t fucking “need” him. What the fuck are you actually insinuating Sam?!”

 Dean stood up and began pacing the room just like the following night. “ _What the flying fuck…no…no…no, this is not happening._ ” Sam rose and walked in front of his brother, trying to stop his pacing. “Dean, stop. Okay, tell me what happened. What did you do exactly last night?”

Dean stopped and sighed; “I went to the gas station down the road and bought a pack of cigarettes and before you get all “those are bad for you” bullshit I don’t care. I needed a cigarette.” He walked over to the table and sat down,

“I drove to some park and sat on Baby’s…wait…my Baby…fuck…she is still at the fucking park.” Dean threw his hands up again grumbling.

“No Dean, the Impala is outside in the parking lot. Cas must have mojoed it back here last night after bringing you back here.” Dean jumped up and threw open the curtains and sure enough the Impala was parked out front.

A sigh of relief came from Dean as he sat back down, “Thank fucking God.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, get back on track. Okay, you were smoking a cigarette then what happened?”

Dean straightened up, “Okay, so I was on Baby’s hood smoking a cigarette and well that didn’t do the trick so…well I remembered I had something…” Dean smirked, “stronger in the glove compartment. And well, I smoked it and then I was feeling all fucking awesome and shit then Cas poofed in all ready to fight and shit. Fuck that was funny.” Dean laughed remembering how Cas was the previous night. “And Cas was all worried and shit even though I told him I was fine then he poofed us here and yeah, you know the rest.”

Sam mulled this over for a minute, “Dean, do you remember what you were thinking about right before Cas flew in?” Dean thought for a moment, “ _What the fuck was I thinking about?...being high…awesome feeling…squinty eyes…and…oh fuck…_ ”

Dean looked up, realizing he had been thinking about Cas. “ _But I didn’t need him…_ ”

He suddenly stood up, “this is fucking pointless Sam, I got fucking baked and Cas doesn’t understand that shit end of story.” Sam stood and grabbed his brother’s arm, “not end of story Dean, what were you thinking about?”

Dean glared, this was starting to look like a rerun of last night, “nothing Sam, I wasn’t thinking about shit so let it go.” Sam gripped harder, “no Dean, I will not let this go. You put me through hell last night so you will sit your damn ass down and fucking listen to me for once!”

Dean blinked at his brother and before he knew it he was being thrown onto the chair. “What the fuck Sam?” Dean rubbed his arm. “No, “what the fuck” Dean, this is becoming beyond ridiculous and you need to fucking stop this bullshit. I was mildly annoyed before but now I’m fucking pissed off. We both know exactly what…or should I say who you were thinking about.”

Dean just stared at his brother, “ _What the fuck…no…_ ” He thought as Sam continued. “This has gone on long enough, Dean. You don’t think I haven’t noticed? The constant staring, or the casual touching of an arm, hell even the plainly obvious blushing.”

Dean twisted uncomfortably, ” _Fuck…fuck…fuck…_ ”

Sam threw his hands up, “not to mention the late night sneaking out and watching him play the piano, you didn’t think I wouldn’t figure…”

Dean swung his head towards his brother, anger bubbling up and not even listening to him finish, “ _Oh, hell fucking no!_ ” He flew out of the chair, sending it flying back against the wall. “Don’t you fucking finish that Sam, I’m warning you.” Dean glared, seeing nothing but red.

“Dean, what do you expect me to say? You are obviously head over heels in love with…”

Dean slammed his hands up shoving his younger brother, sending him flying to the ground. He bent down and grabbed Sam by the collar, “I’m warning you Sam, if you finish that I promise you we will have a whole fuck load of problems.”

He shoved him back down and grabbed his duffel bag and keys. He was not staying in that room a second longer.

He stormed out of the motel room and stomped down towards the registration desk. He practically threw open the door, causing the receptionist to jump.

“I need another room, “ Dean practically barked out. The now frightened receptionist quickly typed into her computer and slid a key across the counter. “Room 23”, she said in a small quiet voice. Dean grabbed the key and stomped out of the tiny office. He got to his new room, opened the door and threw his bag, not caring where it landed.

“Fuck this fucking bullshit,” he thought as he threw open his bag and took out a flask he had hidden in the bottom. He took a swig, letting the amber liquid burn its way down. “Fuck!” he shouted as he sat at the little table.

This fucking case just a got whole lot worse.


	10. Chapter 10

They didn’t talk much after the big blow out, only when they had to due to the case. After three more days of researching they figured out where the spirit’s bones were buried and after a wicked dirty fight and Dean barely getting the lighter lit in time the case or as Dean would say, "the fucking dick was gone."  

Dean decided he needed a shower and some sleep before they headed back and without much protest from Sam they stayed one more night in the motel.

Dean had just walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered when he heard a knock on his door. He grumbled, “just a sec” and threw open the door.

Sam held up two bags of burgers and a case of beer, silently asking if he could come in. Dean let go of the door and returned back to his bag as Sam walked in and set the burgers down on the table. Dean sat down on the bed and flipped on the TV, finding an episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. on. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s choice in television and rummaged through the greasy bag and tossed him a burger and beer. Dean mumbled a small, “Thanks,” and they ate with the only noise coming from some nurse explaining that what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact he wears cowboy boots on the TV.

Sam wiped his face with his napkin and stared at the half drank beer next to him. He hated when they fought especially when it dragged on as long as this one has.

He looked up when a ball of crumpled wrapper landed into the trash can next to him. Sam spoke lightly, testing the waters, “So, Dean how are you doing?” Dean gulped down his beer and glanced over at his brother.

“Um, I’m fine. Better now that I took a shower and got that bone ash smell outta my hair.” Sam just nodded but Dean had a feeling that is not what he meant.

Sam straightened up, “Dean, I’m…I’m sorry…about everything. I shouldn’t have…” Dean held up his hand, “Sam, no. I understand you are sorry and are upset but just no. Not now.”

Sam shifted, “Can I just ask one question?”

Dean looked over his brother, contemplating if he should. “Yeah, fine what do you wanna know?” Sam stood and walked over by Dean and sat on the other bed, “Why classical music?”

Dean looked up confused and before he could speak Sam continued, “I mean, you waited until I’m asleep and then listen to it? Do you think I would judge you?”

Dean looked away from his brother, “ _no, I just don’t think you would understand,_ ” he thought.

Sam turned his hands over on his lap, “Because I wouldn’t. I mean I understand…classical music is soothing and all but I mean…Cas is better.”

Dean turned back, “you’ve heard him?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I mean the first time I thought I was dreaming or something but I got up one night and followed the noise and that’s when I saw you leaning against the wall.” Dean grabbed another beer and gulped down like half of it in one drink to hide his slight blush. “Dean, I don’t want to upset you but…”

Dean turned, “then don’t. Yes, I will admit I listen to him play. He is really good and shit and I guess I just got use to listening and when we went on this hunt…just I had a hard time sleeping. It’s no big deal, really can we drop this?”

Sam looked over at his brother, “I just want to make sure you are okay.”

Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed, “yes, Sam. I am fine and whatever this is I will figure it out…just…not right now okay.” Sam nodded and with that the conversation was done. Sam only stayed a few more hours watching TV and laughing with his brother about whatever was going on in the show.

He turned and noticed Dean was softly snoring and figured it was best if he went back to his room. He reached over and clicked off the TV and started walking towards the door.

Before he walked out he turned back and looked at his sleeping brother, “ _I hope you do figure it out Dean. I just want you to be finally happy for once._ ” He turned and strolled out letting the door softly shut behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

The drive back was pretty uneventful, Sam made fun of Dean for his ridiculous road rage and Dean would curse out the other drivers. They reached the bunker just before nightfall. Dean parked the Impala in the bunker’s garage and practically jumped out and dashed to the door, yelling back at Sam that he had to “fucking piss like a racehorse.”

Sam rolled his eyes figuring he also wanted to get out of unpacking all of their stuff from the car.

Dean barreled down the hall to the bathroom not even noticing Cas was nowhere to be seen. He finished his business and walked out towards the library figuring that’s where Cas would be. He turned the corner and peered into an empty room.

“ _Hmm…where is his feathery ass?_ ”

Just then he heard something, a small melody. Dean crept down the hall, towards the room he had spent so many nights outside of. He put his ear to the door figuring he could pinpoint what piece Cas was playing this time. He reached for the handle and slowly opened the door so he could hear.

There was Cas sitting on that old wooden bench, fingers dancing over the keys. He began to play again and Dean was about to turn and lean against the wall when he heard a voice along with the sweet melody.

Dean stopped in his tracks and spun around, “ _Holy mother of fuck…_ ”

Cas’ voice was soft but gruff, it had a certain sultry sound to it. He opened the door a little more and closed his eyes, “ _He sounds like…an Angel…wow cliché much Dean._ ” He rolled his eyes at himself and went back to listening. He was about to turn and lean against the wall when certain words spilled from Cas’ lips.

“Only you would still want to pray to me…”

Dean stared, “ _huh?_ ” Cas continued his voice getting stronger with each syllable,

“She tied me up where Angels fall, she made me deaf to all you calls…and from my lips she drew our Hallelujah.”

Dean couldn’t believe it, “ _is he singing about…._ ”

 He took a small step forward, careful not to break the spell that was Castiel’s sweet voice. Dean was flabbergasted; he just didn’t have words for what he was hearing.

“Righteous man, that’s what they said but still you lie awake in bed…and listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly.”

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, “ _what the fuck…is this…about…me? How does he…know?_ ” Cas continued, not noticing Dean was about two feet from him.

“There was a time when I couldn’t say, what truly had me led astray…but now I understand what pushed me from grace.”

Dean’s heart sped up,

“It was your breath, your eyes, your face…your courage drove to the sticking place…and there I fell all for your Hallelujah.”

Dean felt his heart jump but it was the last lines that made a single tear fall from his eye,

“Maybe there’s a God above, through you he tried to teach me love…a long a winding road that lead me to you…Don’t think that I’ve abandoned hope, still I hang on to this rope…and I won’t let go till I find our Hallelujah.”

As Cas finished Dean shuffled causing Cas to spin around, facing Dean. “Dean…I…um” Cas’ face heated up as he stumbled over his words. He began to rise from the bench when Dean spoke.

“Play it again…”

Cas stopped and tilted his head confused, “What?” Dean walked closer, wiping a tear from his eye, “I said…play it again….please…”

Cas turned towards the piano, staring down at the keys then back at Dean again. He nodded slowly and sat back down and let his fingers dance over the keys once more. At first he was hesitant to sing, but when he looked into Dean’s eyes he knew.

Cas started to sing with the melody, he closed his eyes and just let it ring out. Dean stared, watching Cas unable to articulate what he was feeling. His heart wanted to burst out of his chest and he wanted nothing more than to just listen to that sweet sound.

When Cas got to the last few lines he opened his eyes and turned towards Dean. The two locked eyes and Cas’ voice echoed in the room.

When the song was finished all that could be heard was rough loud breathing, unknown as to whose it was. Cas looked down causing his long eyelashes to flutter, “Dean I’m…” Dean slowly lifted his hand and shakily placed it on Cas’.

“Is it true?”

Cas looked at him in an inquisitive manner, “Is what true?” Dean let out a puff of air that he didn’t know he was holding and looked up and into Castiel’s eyes, “the song…is all of that…true?”

Cas’ eyes glanced down again and a slight pink rose onto his cheeks, “I…” Dean let go of Cas’ hand and tilted his head back up.

When their eyes locked again he knew, he knew everything he needed to know. Dean’s eyes shifted down to Cas’ lips then back up again, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe.

With a shaky breath, Dean leaned in slowly, just barely closing the distance. He glanced up one last time and when he saw Cas close his eyes he pushed forward, closing the small gap.

Cas’ lips were warm, chapped but warm. The shock of the contact stiffened Cas’ back but after a few beats he practically melted. Dean slowly moved his hand up Cas’ arm and around his neck, deepening the kiss. And when he pulled away he leaned his forehead onto Cas’ just basking in the afterglow.

Dean spoke in a small shaky voice, “Cas…I….love it….that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard.” Cas smiled, “Thank you Dean, I meant every word.”

Dean laughed lightly, “I should be thanking you Cas.” Dean leaned back and looked into Cas’ eyes.

“I mean it, thank you for…” Dean stumbled over his words, “For…everything.” Cas looked down again and blushed, he was not use to getting compliments like this.

Dean tilted his head back up again and leaned in, brushing his lips on Cas’. He let out a small gasp when Cas was the one to completely close the distance.

They sat there wrapped up into each other completely unaware of the presence behind them. Sam leaned up against the door frame smiling. He had walked up when Cas was playing for the second time.

He watched his brother break through all of his walls and finally give in to what he was obviously feeling. He slowly backed away and walked down the hall smiling to himself.

“ _Finally Dean, you can be happy….Halle-fuckin-lujah._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...like, comment, hell tell me how your day was...I appreciate everything....Sequel coming soon....


End file.
